


Good Boy

by lizandletdie



Series: 500 Follower Promptathon [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Don't Read This, F/M, Femdom, It's porn, PWP, Pure Porn, femdom porn, i don't know what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold hired her to train his son's dog, that's not all she ended up training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted:  
> Belle is a dog trainer that works for the Gold's family (Bae and Gold) training Bae's dog and the stubborn and arrogant Gold :D.
> 
> YEAH SO THIS IS SORT OF THAT except it's also total PWP sorry anon I know this isn't what you wanted but it's what you got.
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

"You’re being such a good boy today," Belle cooed, stroking his haunches with the riding crop as he knelt on hands and knees in front of her.

Gold kept his mouth shut, shivering in anticipation as the warm leather caressed his hip.  The attraction between the mysterious Mr. Gold and the pretty young dog trainer had been nearly instantaneous.  He’d hired her to teach his son’s puppy to pee outside and maybe do a few tricks.  She’d been almost too good at her job, getting the dog trained far too soon for his taste, and when she’d proposed getting coffee now that she’d no longer be working for him, he’d jumped at the chance.

Things had escalated from there, going from regular dates to a few rendezvous (always at her place, never where his son could find out) but things had reached a head the day he found the crop.  He’d asked why she had it, she’d offered to show him, and well, frankly he’d never been happier even if he was wearing a dog collar.

The crop dragged along his spine and he whined in excitement.  The whistle of the leather cutting through the air being the only warning he had before it smacked against his ass hard.

"Now now," she chastised.  "No whining.  Bad dogs don’t get a treat, you know."

He lowered his eyes to the floor, not wanting to risk her displeasure again.  She crouched in front of him and carded her hands through his hair.  He could smell how aroused she was, causing his poor cock to strain even harder against the rubber ring that encircled the base of it.  He was beyond desperate for the promised treat.

Belle carded her hands through his hair, petting him gently for a moment before curling her fingers in it to pull his face up to look at hers.  She studied him for a moment before releasing him.

"I don’t know if you’re ready for your treat," she said, sounding almost disappointed.

"Please, Mistress," he begged, nuzzling her knee.  He wasn’t really supposed to talk, but he knew she loved it when he begged her.  "I’ll do anything to please you."

"Anything?" she moved to sit on the side of the bed, her knees wide.  "Prove it, then."

He could have cried he was so happy, moving to kneel between her legs and press long licks to her inner thighs moving closer toward her center.  He didn’t dare tease her overlong, but the taste of her wetness spread out across her thighs from her attentions to him was too intoxicating and maybe he had dawdled too much when she grabbed his hair in her fist and pressed his face against her glistening vulva.  He knew what to do as he was held there, licking and sucking her clit into his mouth — she wouldn’t let him lick up too much of her arousal, she would save that for later when she would have him clean her up after this encounter (something he would have balked at before Belle was now one of his favorite parts of sex).  He occasionally scraped teeth against her, causing her to hiss in pleasure and buck against him hard.

After just a few minutes of work, she was shaking and coming against his face.  She fell limply against the bed, and he waited. His cock was still straining hard towards anything that would give him any kind of friction, but he was too well trained to touch himself while she was collapsed.  He would wait, and he would be rewarded.

"Do you think you’ve been a good boy today?" she finally said, propping herself up on her elbows.

It was a trick question, but he knew the right answer.

"If you think I have been, Mistress."

She smiled languidly at him, his mistress was pleased.

"Good dogs deserve a treat," she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, before getting on hands and knees before him so her vulva was presented.  He didn’t need a better invitation than that, ripping the constraining ring off his cock and rising up to line his cock up with her cunt.  He thrust in with one long stroke, whimpering with relief just from being inside of her.  She was so wet, so warm, so welcoming.  He could not be gentle even if she’d wanted him to be, but thankfully she was not a gentle love.  She wanted him hard and she wanted him fast.

He thrust into her over and over again, draping himself over her to play with her breasts and press kisses and bites along the back of her neck.  Meanwhile, Belle bucked back against him, drawing him in harder.  She angled her pelvis so that he hit just right  _there_  in the spot he knew drove her crazy.  He wasn’t supposed to come before her, but she wasn’t touching herself and hadn’t given permission him to touch her either.  He was rising to climax fast and hoped he could hold off until she came from his penetration.  He tweaked her nipples, praying she’d give him his release soon.

Finally, with one last cry Belle shuddered and shook around him, her tight muscles gripping him tight.  He gave one last whine as he shivered above her, collapsing as the orgasm ripped through him hard.

He’d hired her to train his dog, but she’d trained him to her exact specifications and he couldn’t even regret it.


End file.
